Hiding my heart
by Leanne Black
Summary: -Eres como una muñeca rota. Las palabras de Sirius la golpearon con verdadera fuerza. En ese momento no habían sido para ella más que una frase romántica dicha de un Romeo a su Julieta.Pero ella no era ninguna Julieta y Sirius no era ningún Romeo.


_I wish I could lay down beside you_

_When the day is done_

_And wake up to your face against the morning sun_

_But like everything I've ever known_

_You disappear one day_

_So I spend my whole life hiding my heart away_

Tenía las manos y los dedos de los pies helados, había maldecido su suerte por segunda vez desde que se había levantado, una más de las que había maldecido en toda su vida y un peso en el vientre que el café no lograba tranquilizar, nunca había sido fanática de la nicotina y pensaba que nunca lo sería pero ya iba por el segundo cigarrillo en menos de diez minutos; ni siquiera sus oraciones matutinas de rutina la habían tranquilizado.

Estaba sentada en la barra de la cocina, con su camiseta y short de algodón blanco, generalmente impecable y sin un solo plato sucio, pero ella y su novio llevaban tres días encerrados ahí sin nadie más que se encargara del aseo. Él sintiéndose el hombre más afortunado del mundo, ella intentando olvidar. Pero ni sus oraciones matutinas de rutina, el café, la nicotina o tres días encerrada con su novio habían podía hacerla olvidar.

Su madre era una mujer controladora que había vivido su vida a través de ella; no sólo bastaba que tuviera las mejores calificaciones en la escuela, sino que también la había inscrito a clases extra de ballet, equitación, ajedrez, matemáticas y física, tenía que ser la mejor y lo sería.

La joven encendió el tercer cigarrillo de la mañana. Desde hace un par de meses se fumaba una cajetilla entera al día pero ese día le estaba costando mucho trabajo y necesitaba un poco de la droga que aprendió a amar cuando lo conoció a él.

_Lo conoció cuando tenía 19 años, en una de sus escapadas a esos submundos, donde estaba lejos del control de su madre y de las responsabilidades de su mundo que a veces amenazan con tragársela, donde dan conciertos esas bandas que consideran a las alternativas una mala copia de las bandas pop, donde la música es tocada sobrepasando el nivel máximo y donde la gente esta tan drogada que no se da cuenta de nada. Su novio se había perdido hace tiempo y ella decidió ir a tomar una cerveza._

_Todo el mundo pareció borrarse en cuanto sus ojos azules se encontraron con los grises del joven más guapo que hubiera conocido. Su pantalón negro estaba desgastado, llevaba botas, playera blanca y una chamarra negra de cuero, lo quería desnudar. Tenía la sonrisa torcida, una que le encantaba y volvía loca. El cabello le caía elegantemente desordenado en el rostro, el cual era el marco perfecto para los labios gruesos y rojos más apetecibles que había visto en su vida; fumaba y lo observaba todo con clínico interés, o eso por lo menos hasta que pareció darse cuenta de que era observado, o desvestido con la mirada._

_La observó completa: desde su cabello castaño claro con sus suaves ondas, sus ojos azules, la nariz de botoncito, su piel blanca como la porcelana, sus labios rojos como la cereza, los pechos, la cintura y las piernas. La recorrió de arriba abajo, hizo una mueca, se bebió su cerveza de un solo trago y continuó observándolo todo._

_Se puso furiosa, la mirada cínica que le había dedicado, esa mueca que no llegaba a ser sonrisa pero que tenía toda la firma de ser una burla, sus ojos inquisitivos, ¿Quién se creía que era para verla de esa forma? ¿Para desecharla sin molestarse en darle una segunda mirada? Ella era hermosa, todo mundo se volvía para mirarla y quedarse absortos con sus ojos azules, era inteligente, buena bailarina, era la mejor y él no era nadie para tratar la de esa forma… a veces sentía que se creía demasiado las palabras de su madre._

_Se terminó su trago y se levanto ofendida, le dedicó la mirada más encolerizada que poseía y se dio la vuelta para dejar de observarlo. Buscaría a su novio, él sí que la apreciaba, por mucho que ahora estuviera drogado y bailando como un poseído con algún grupo de drogadictos de mala muerte._

_Antes de terminar de dar siquiera el primer paso sintió una mano caliente sujetando su muñeca, se volvió furiosa para comenzar su regaño al insensato que se atrevía a tocarla pero se quedo muda al ver al joven de ojos grises; la observó durante unos segundos y después la besó, la sujeto con fuerza por la cintura y la besó como nunca nadie la había besado, ella se deshizo en sus manos, todo dejo de existir a su alrededor excepto el joven de los ojos grises y sus labios sobre los suyos._

_El tiempo dejo de tener significado para ella, los segundos pasaron como horas o las horas como segundos pero lo próximo que fue capaz de ubicar con absoluta certeza fue que ambos estaban encerrados en un cubículo del baño de mujeres, con todo y sus grafitis, palabras obscenas, números telefónicos y tan sucio que parecía que no lo habían lavado desde que había sido construido._

_Ella tenía las piernas alrededor de la cintura de él y lo besaba como si estuviera poseída; él llevaba sus manos por caminos nunca antes recorridos, le mordía el cuello, le susurraba palabras sugerentes al oído y luchaba por desasearse de la ropa que se interponía entre ambos. Tenía manos expertas y si tardaba tanto tiempo en hacerlo era porque quería volverla loca pero él no parecía entender que ella se había convertido en una muñeca de trapo que esperaba que hiciera con ella lo que quisiera._

_No era ninguna promiscua, sólo había tenido tres novios en su vida y tan sólo con el actual había tenido relaciones; había algo en ese joven que la embrujaba y la hacía olvidar sus clases de catecismo, sus oraciones, su religión y su fe. Estaba rendida ante él pero sí iban a montárselo en el baño, por lo menos tenían que presentarse._

-Desdémona White – le dijo en medio de jadeos contenidos.

-Sirius Black – le correspondió.

_No le creyó pero era muy probable que él tampoco, su nombre no era común y tal vez pensó que lo estaba engañando pero eso no le importo. La parte racional de su cerebro no funcionaba y aquello que tendría que molestarle (estarse montándolo con un extraño en un baño) se le antojó ilógico._

_Fue como si el joven, Sirius, hubiera estado esperando las presentaciones para realmente atacar porque sus siguientes acciones fueron quitarse las ropas y penetrarla. Fue sublime, parecía tener más de dos manos, tocaba puntos en su cuerpo que le hacían perder la razón y le besaba los pechos de tal forma que la llevo a su primer orgasmo verdadero. Nada de tonterías, placer puro era lo que producía Sirius en ella._

_Ahora si era como una muñeca de trapo, quedo exhausta pero más satisfecha de lo que había estado en toda su vida. _

_No quería separarse de él pero la sujetó de tal forma que tuvo que poner los pies en el suelo. La besó de nuevo y ella se sintió desfallecer._

-Vámonos de aquí – le dijo.

_Ella lo hubiera seguido al fin del mundo._

Suspiró. El cuarto, quinto y sexto cigarrillo dieron lugar al séptimo mientras recordaba esos momentos, el peso en su vientre se acentúo más. Aún ahora conseguía que sus sentidos se pusieran alertas y buscaran sus ojos grises en cada rincón de ese departamento que nunca lo había conocido pero que sí se había impregnado de su esencia por todas las noches en que se había dedicado a pensar en él.

_Ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar en su novio, toda su mente estaba llena de Sirius y ninguna otra cosa tenía cabida dentro de ella. La condujo hasta la salida, donde se subieron a una motocicleta, bastante bien cuidada. Se montó primero él y después le ayudo a hacerlo, una vez que estuvo acomodada a sus espaldas le pasó un casco llenó de abolladuras y raspaduras, dudaba mucho que la protegiera en caso de un choque pero de nuevo eso no le importó en lo más mínimo._

_Nunca antes se había subido a una motocicleta por eso se sorprendió por la velocidad que adquirió desde el momento del arranque pero eso sólo le dio otra excusa para sujetarse con aún más fuera a Sirius. Recorrieron la cuidad en un tiempo que le pareció algo así como un record, aunque no tenía punto de referencia. Todo alrededor de él parecía lleno de magia._

_Al cabo de lo que parecieron 20 minutos, Sirius disminuyó la velocidad, estaban en uno de esos barrios a los que su madre le tenía prohibido ir, lleno de departamentos decorados con grafitis, mujeres y hombres en cada esquina, borrachos y drogadictos tirados en las calles y uno que otro ladrón escondido entre las sombras. Su cerebro pareció activarse por un segundo y algo parecido al pánico se apoderó de ella pero tener a Sirius cerca la hizo desecharlo al segundo siguiente. Estacionó la motocicleta en uno de los edificios de departamentos con mejor pinta y la ayudó a bajarse._

_Él y su motocicleta desentonaban en medio de ese lugar tan feo y deprimente, él era como un rayo de sol en medio de la más devastadora de las tormentas; se guardó sus comentarios, no quería parecer como una adolescente tonta y enamorada._

_Subieron hasta el último piso, su departamento era el último del pasillo, sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y le cedió el paso. El lugar era minúsculo: la sala, el comedor-cocina estaban tan cerca que podías recorrerlo en diez pasos, el baño estaba a la derecha y la única habitación a la izquierda; estaba desordenado, señal de que ninguna mujer vivía ahí, eso la alegró, pero tenía un encanto que no se podía negar, igual al que tenía su único habitante. Acomodó la chamarra en el sillón y encendiendo las luces, se pudo ver con mayor claridad el desorden: había botellas de refresco y cerveza regadas por el suelo, cajas de pizza vacías y diferentes envoltorios de comida para llevar, pero dentro del desorden, del caos reinante, parecía que todo tenía una función. Le gustó ese mundo desarreglado que reinaba ahí. Muy diferente a su organizada vida._

_Él la estaba esperando en la puerta de la habitación y ella como estúpida, estaba observándolo todo, con esa sonrisa suya de cuando algo le fascina más allá de lo que debería; luego, Sirius aprendería a amar esa sonrisa._

_El cuarto era un poco más amplió que la sala y cocina-comedor, tenía la cama desecha, las sábanas regadas por el suelo, ropa tirada por todas partes y una que otra botella vacía de cerveza regada por ahí, pero nada de eso le llamó la atención tanto como el enorme ventanal que dejaba ver el maravilloso cielo estrellado, parecía sacado de un sueño y ella se sentía como esas princesas de los cuentos de hadas, los mismo que tuvo que leerse a sí misma porque su madre nunca quiso hacerlo. Sirius era su príncipe, pero mucho más guapo que los de los cuentos, la abrazó por la espalda y observaron juntos el firmamento o eso por lo menos hasta que él comenzó a besar su cuello._

_La tumbó en la cama con suma delicadeza, la observó durante largo rato, sonriendo, una sonrisa rara, de esas que solo ha visto en las películas llenas de escenas románticas, de pronto se siente pequeña, una adolescente enamorada._

_La besa y se olvida de todo, en verdad hay magia en él._

_Sus manos la desnudan y sus labios la recorren completa; le mordisquea el cuello, le besa los pechos, hace una fiesta con su vientre, le hace perder la cabeza cuando llega al ombligo y va más abajo, allá donde no ha llegado nadie; recorre el camino llenándolo de besos y le hace soltar quejidos bajos y desesperados porque continúe, porque no quiere que se detenga, quiere que termine pero él parece tener otra idea._

_Se instala definitivamente ahí, en su sexo, le besa suavemente, lánguidamente, pesadamente pero tan lentamente que siente que se tiene que aferrar a las sábanas, contener todo aquello que quiere explotar pero que él se niega a hacer estallar. Es la más deliciosa de las torturas, tener esos labios carnosos y esa lengua traviesa que la acaricia lentamente, que le hacer perder la razón, que se mueve como sí la conociera de siempre y que lleva un ritmo cadencioso que le hace subir la temperatura, respirar pesadamente, le acelera el corazón y arquear la espalda porque él ya encontró el punto exacto y siente que se va a morir en el momento en el que explota en medio de un grito que le sabe a gloria._

_No puede contener la carcajada, porque es feliz y nunca se había sentido tan viva cómo en ese momento._

_Sirius se tumba a su lado y la observa pero es que ella no puede dejar de reír a carcajadas, una que le sale desde el vientre y la recorre de pies a cabeza. La observa y sonríe, disfrutando de su risa, una que parece una melodía hecha por ángeles. La deja reír, no quiere que se detenga pero cuando se tranquiliza, no puede dejar de maravillarse por la belleza que hay en ella, en sus acciones tan inocentes y libres de toda maldad._

_Cuando por fin deja de reír, lo observa y siente que nunca había amado a nadie como a ese joven y por primera vez, desde que lo conoció, siente un pánico terrible por perderlo, por alejarse de él y perder lo más maravilloso que ha existido en su vida. Seguro esos sentimientos se reflejan en su rostro porque él sonríe con más ganas y la besa y ella vuelve a sonreír en medio del beso y se siente como una tonta pero el beso tiene sabor a menta._

_Él suelta una carcajada perruna al ver su cara de incomprensión, le encanta la extrañeza y sorpresa en los ojos azules de la joven y se echa a reír; su carcajada es rasposa, algo en medio de un ladrido y una tos pero a ella le parece la cosa más encantadora del mundo. Y es sólo entonces cuando él se digna a responder ante la pregunta en los ojos de la joven._

-Es que sabes a menta – le dije y vuelve a soltar su carcajada perruna.

_Lo observa y se vuelve a enamorar. ¿A quién demonios le importa como lo hizo? ¿Qué si tenía una caja de mentas bajo la cama? Ella esta tontamente enamorada y lo demás no le importa._

_Se monta sobre él y besa su carcajada perruna, quiere más y lo va a obtener._

_Cae rendida a eso de las seis de la mañana, se abraza a él y se duerme sobre su pecho. Ahora todo su mundo se encuentra en esa habitación._

Gruñe. Se siente como una estúpida pensando en esas cosas, se suponía que ella lo iba a olvidar, iba a olvidar sus besos, sus caricias, su sonrisa perruna, pero no, no podía. Sirius Black se había instalado en su alma y no iba a salir nunca de ahí, su olor había quedado impregnado en su cuerpo, su mente solo pensaba en él y su corazón se había quedado en esa habitación, en la misma cama y ahora dormía a su lado.

Si de algo se podía sentir orgullosa, pero más su madre, era de su cuerpo de ballerina, su mente de matemática y su corazón de ajedrecista. Ella era fría, calculadora, su vida estaba destinada a un solo propósito y ese era triunfar. Ella estudiaba matemáticas y física en el colegio Trinity en la universidad de Cambridge y ballet en el Royal Ballet School. Pero Sirius había llegado y lo había echado todo por tierra.

Ella que estaba destinada a triunfar...

_Se despertó y se sintió en medio de un sueño, no creía posible que aquello que había sucedió fuera realidad pero estaba decidida a alargarlo lo más posible. Se estiró en una cama que no era la suya pero que había conocido a la perfección esa noche y la sintió increíblemente vacía._

_Él no estaba ahí._

_De pronto se sintió como una estúpida. Él no estaba ahí y era obvio que tampoco estaría en el departamento, de seguro había salido para no tener que encontrársela y que ella buscara su propia salida. La tristeza la recorrió completa, hundiéndola unos centímetros en el colchón. Comenzó a vestirse, no quería estar ahí por si regresaba; las lágrimas la traicionaron y recorrieron su rostro mientras intentaba recobrar su ropa regada por toda la habitación. Se limpió la cara, no le daría la satisfacción de verla llorar._

_Pero ella era la única culpable, ella era la que se había enamorado._

_Con la cabeza erguida abrió la puerta y un delicioso olor la golpeo directamente en el estómago vacío. Sirius estaba en la cocina y delante de él ya había un jugo de naranja, varios panqueques, huevo y tocino; la observó y sonrió._

_Se sonrojó y se reprendió mentalmente, Sirius no era de los que ella había pensado. Pero ahora se estaba planteado un nuevo problema: qué era lo que tenía que decirle, de qué iban a hablar. Quería salir huyendo a pesar de que cada fibra de su ser luchaba por quedarse. Miraba intermitentemente a Sirius y a la puerta._

-Puedes irte si lo deseas… o puedes quedarte a desayunar conmigo – le dijo con una enorme sonrisa de lado.

_No se lo tuvo que repetir, se sentó a su lado y comió con ganas. Los panqueques con mora azul le supieron a gloria, el huevo y el tocino fueron lo más delicioso que había comido; Sirius era un excelente cocinero pero no comía sino que la observaba comer con una eterna sonrisa en los labios y una taza de café en las manos._

-¿Tú no comes? – le preguntó después de quince minutos de silencio.

-Yo estoy satisfecho – Sirius ensancha su sonrisa y después se pasa la lengua por los labios, lentamente, saboreando el café que hay en ellos y provocando, provocándola.

_Con esa simple acción consiguió que un fuego se encendiera en su estómago y la recorriera completa. Sirius soltó su carcajada perruna al ver que la joven se sonrojaba y respiraba entrecortadamente, al recordar lo que la noche anterior esos labios y esa lengua traviesa hicieron con ella._

_Se quedó toda la tarde con él, no se hubiera ido así su vida dependiera de ello; había algo en Sirius Black que la volvía loca, le atrofiaba los sentidos y la hacía olvidarse de todo aquello que no fuera él._

_Estuvieron hablando, a él le interesó especialmente la historia de su padre. Richard White había muerto en un accidente automovilístico cuando ella tenía dos años, no lo recordaba pero todo mundo decía que tenían los mismos ojos azules que parecían encantar. Había sido un hombre vigoroso, que disfrutaba de los deportes extremos pero implacable en los negocios, prospero aún en épocas de recesión aumentando una fortuna ya de por sí elevada; había amado a su mujer desde el primer momento, a pesar del carácter autoritario, seco y pesado que tenía. Cuando nació su hija sentía que todo en su vida tenía un nuevo propósito y se dedicó a consentir a la pequeña de todas las formas posibles, aunque eso solo le había durado dos maravillosos años._

_Tras la muerte de su esposo, Joanna, se había dedicado a controlar cada aspecto de la vida de su hija y así evitar que algo le ocurriera a ella también; su carácter empeoró, la dejó sin ningún tipo de libre albedrió y se encargó de que su vida estuviera programado en cada momento. Así como la fortuna que un día heredaría, fortuna que no solo supo mantener, sino también aumentar._

_Sirius le hizo un montón de preguntas y ella las había respondido con gusto, dejándolo entrar a su mundo._

_Pero el encanto que Sirius había creado en ese pequeño departamento había desaparecido en cuanto ella había preguntado sobre su familia._

-Es complicado – se limitó a decir.

_Ella lo comprendió y no volvió a preguntar. Su humor no fue el mismo de antes y lo lamentó profundamente, la mirada sombría que había cruzado sus ojos le asustó, él no debería tener esas miradas, él debería ser feliz._

_La dejó en un parque cercano al campus, no tenía que saber donde vivía; ya le había dado mucha información sobre su vida._

_Ella sabía que no lo volvería a ver, había cometido una estupidez al pensar que él estaba destinado para ella y ahora lo estaba pagando. Su vida se había reducido a meramente sobrevivir, ya no disfrutaba del ballet, las cabalgatas, del ajedrez, de las matemáticas o de la física._

_Sabía que no lo volvería a ver porque, principalmente, ella se había encargado de que eso sucediera._

Suspiró. Nada en el mundo la agotaba tanto como pensar en Sirius Black, ni siquiera las pesadas clases de matemáticas y física, las cuales siempre coincidían con los pesados entrenamientos de Ballet en la Academia; todos los días, incluidos fines de semana, ella se levantaba a las 4:30 a.m. y no paraba hasta las 12:30 a.m., eso lo consideraba distracción.

Sentía un pesado dolor en la boca del estómago. Su café estaba frío y no tenía ni la menor de las intenciones de calentarlo. ¿Por qué demonios Sirius Black se había aparecido en su vida sólo para dejarla completamente vacía? ¿Por qué se había marchado de la forma tan cruel en que lo hizo? ¿Por qué la había abandonado?

Frustración. Ese era el sentimiento que describía perfectamente su vida.

Escuchó ruidos en la habitación y supuso que su novio se levantaría en cualquier momento, quizás esperando un desayuno que ella no había preparado, que ni siquiera sabía preparar. Había llevado una vida de privilegios y por tanto nunca había sido necesario que aprendiera sobre quehaceres domésticos, siempre había alguien más que los haría por ella.

Por lo demás, su novio tampoco sabía cocinar, él también había nacido en una cuna de oro; tendría que pedir que les llevarán de comer.

Se sintió asqueada de sí misma, de sus remilgos de niña consentida, de sus pensamientos esnobistas y de su actitud. Quería volver a ser la joven que encontraba adorable un sucio y desordenado departamento, que estaba enamorada de su propietario, también desliñado pero completamente adorable, que se sentía libre cuando andaba en la parte trasera de una moto, grande y negra. Quería… pero no podía.

Una oleada de calor inundó su cuerpo, aligerando el dolor en la boca de su estómago.

_Estaba clínicamente deprimida. O eso es lo que había dicho el doctor después de un exhaustivo estudio médico, no había razones físicas que explicaran la debilidad en sus músculos, el insomnio, los dolores de cabeza, la poca concentración, la tristeza, el no querer levantarse de la cama; ese había sido el peor mes de su vida, porque ni siquiera estando clínicamente deprimida, su madre había consentido que faltara a la Academia o a la universidad. A Joanna no le importaba la razón de su depresión, tenía que cumplir con sus obligaciones._

_Había pasado un mes desde la última vez que lo había visto y seguro pasaría una vida entera antes de volver a verlo._

_Por esa misma razón fue que creyó que estaba perdiendo la razón. Ella no le había dicho dónde estaba el estudio donde ensayaba después de sus clases en la Academia, ni el camino que recorría todos los días hasta el café donde hacía sus tareas de la universidad y mucho menos le había dicho que dedicaba 15 minutos a observar a la gente del parque que estaba a medio camino de esos dos lugares, personas que vivían y se divertían, dejándose engañar, fingiendo que ella también podía llevar esa vida; sin embargo él estaba ahí. Con su chamarra de cuero, su cabello elegantemente despeinado, sus hermosos ojos grises, un cigarrillo en los labios y su grande y negra motocicleta._

_Se sintió tonta con su leotardo rosa, su short blanco, sus zapatillas de ballet y su mochila llena con los libros de la universidad. No supo cuanto tiempo pasó observándolo pero lo que sabía con absoluta certeza es que si eso era un sueño, no quería despertar. Al diablo su depresión clínica, al parecer las drogas que le habían recetado estaban funcionando a penas, llevando su sueños a la realidad._

_Soltó su carcajada perruna y a ella se le erizó la piel, era tal y como la recordaba. Se echo a llorar como una magdalena, la carcajada de él se intensificó hasta que sintió sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y la carcajada en su oído, eso definitivamente no era un sueño pero era mil veces peor que la realidad._

_Sirius Black había regresado y con él la intensa duda de no saber cuánto tiempo se quedaría a su lado._

_Cuando por fin se controló, se subió a la parte trasera de la motocicleta de Sirius y se fue con él._

_Esa fue su vida desde entonces, Sirius apareciéndose de la nada, un fin de semana sí, un fin de semana no, en su vida, siempre en los lugares que ella acostumbraba frecuentar pero que ni su madre ni su novio sabían que lo hacía: en la pastelería del centro donde se comía los pasteles más deliciosos y por demás prohibidos, en la heladería donde todos los viernes se regalaba dos malteadas y un helado triple con chocolate, en la tienda de mascotas donde jugaba con los perritos y gatitos y se sentía normal, feliz, en todos esos lugares donde ella podía ser todas aquellas cosas que le había prohibido su madre y que consideraba indignas para una señorita de sociedad._

_No hizo preguntas tontas, no podía hacerlas, su cerebro estaba demasiado ocupado por Sirius que lo demás carecía de importancia. Después de todo, por qué debía importarle que Sirius supiera todos esos datos cuando ella nunca antes se los había mencionado, con que estuviera ahí le bastaba._

Ahora era cuando deseaba haber preguntado, saber cómo es que sabía todas esas cosas sobre ella, cómo es que lograba leerla como un libro abierto, conocerlo mejor, saber lo que había detrás de él, su familia, su pasado.

Preguntar cualquier cosa, todo; conocer a Sirius Black al derecho y al revés, tal y como la conocía él a ella. Pero no había hecho nada de eso, se había quedado con mil dudas, mismas que la atormentaban más que nunca. Porque sólo había hecho dos preguntas: la primera la había contestado con evasivas y la segunda con patente mentira:

_-¿A qué te dedicas?_

_-Soy un vago adorable – le respondió con una sonrisa que intentaba parecer sincera._

Y ella le creyó en ese entonces, hechizada como estaba por su mágica seducción, pero ahora comprendía que había muchas cosas que no encajaban con su profesión: su lujosa motocicleta, el refrigerador lleno de comida, los aparatos electrodomésticos y una larga lista de etcéteras que se traducían en dinero y lujos en ese departamento de un barrio pobre.

Porque Sirius no podía ser un vulgar ladrón, tenía demasiada clase, elegancia y era demasiado guapo y bondadoso para serlo, la única explicación lógica que había logrado encontrarle era que el también era un niño rico como ella pero con el valor que a ella le faltaba para rebelarse.

Pero tampoco podía estar segura y tampoco se podía poner ahora a hacer preguntas, preguntas como las que le soltaba él a ella en los momentos más insospechados.

_Sentía que iba a explotar; Sirius se movía rítmicamente dentro de ella, lentamente como lo hacía siempre que quería volverla loca, sus manos la recorrían completa y sus labios le besaban el cuello. Ya estaba a punto de estallar, podía sentirlo en la tensión del cuerpo de Sirius y en el palpitar desbocado de su propio corazón pero él parecía tener otra idea porque de pronto dejo de besar su cuello y la observó sonriente mientras se movía aún más lentamente dentro de ella, abrió los labios y preguntó:_

-¿Cómo está Edmund? – preguntó con despreocupado desinterés.

_Todo su cuerpo se puso rígido como un piedra, su corazón se detuvo y su cerebro comenzó a trabajar con desmedida rapidez, después de todo era inteligente por sobre todas las cosas._

_¿Qué tipo de explicación esperaba? ¿Qué es lo que se supone que tenía que decir? Pero por encima de todas las cosas: ¿Cómo sabía que ese era el nombre de su novio? Y por primera vez se permitió pensar en eso de que Sirius sabía cosas de ella aún cuando nunca lo había mencionado._

_Él también se había detenido y había salido de ella, dejándola aún más desnuda de lo que ya estaba, la observaba con curiosidad, esperando pacientemente una respuesta a su pregunta, sonriendo con cortesía, como si no hubiera lanzado esa pregunta en ese momento._

_Explicación, necesitaba una explicación. No podía pensar con claridad, nunca podía hacerlo cuando los ojos grises de Sirius estaban posados sobre ella._

_Edmund era su novio y lo había sido desde que ella tenía 17 años, su madre había aprobado encantada su relación porque era el heredero de uno de los imperios comerciales más prósperos en los últimos años. Había sido su novio y continuaba siéndolo a pesar de que ella se veía con Sirius un fin de semana sí, un fin de semana no._

_Ella había sopesado seriamente la idea de terminar con Edmund después de su primer encuentro con Sirius pero había desechado la idea después del mes que paso sin verlo pero ahora, que ya tenían sus buenos seis meses de encuentros clandestinos, no había terminado con él._

_¿Por qué? Si respondiera que era porque no quería lastimar los sentimientos de su "novio" estaría siendo la persona más hipócrita sobre la faz de la tierra; la verdad era, y la encontró increíblemente abrumadora, que Sirius no se lo había pedido._

_Se sintió increíblemente cruel e inhumana, ella nunca pensó que jugaría de esa forma con los sentimientos de alguien más pero mientras él no se lo pidiera, ella seguiría jugando con Edmund el mismo tiempo que Sirius jugara con ella._

-¿Crees qué estoy jugando contigo? – fue como si le estuviera leyendo el pensamiento – Porque yo nunca jugaría contigo.

_Y ella le creyó, como creía que Jesús había muerto en la cruz y resucitado al tercer día, como creía en Newton, en Pitágoras, en las leyes de la física, en la perfección de las matemáticas, en la inmaculada sincronización del ballet, le creyó ciegamente, tal y como creía en todas esas cosas._

_Sirius soltó otra de sus carcajadas perrunas y después la besó. Comenzó ese conocido recorrido que iniciaba en sus labios, continuaba en su cuello, los pechos, el vientre, el ombligo y aún más abajo, ahí donde ella disfrutaba al máximo y donde los labios de Sirius hacían de la tortura una delicia._

_Aunque estaba rígida como una tabla, Sirius consiguió que se relajara y se olvidara de Edmund, del mundo entero y de hasta su propio nombre. Ella no podía pensar con claridad cuando los ojos grises de Sirius estaban posados sobre ella y mucho menos cuando sus labios carnosos y su lengua traviesa viajaban a su sexo._

Tenía ganas de llorar. Su madre le había enseñado que esos arrebatos sentimentales no eran más que vergonzosos y no se podía permitir tenerlos, definitivamente no iba a llorar ahora por él aunque su corazón se lo estuviera pidiendo a gritos.

Con Sirius sentía que tenía una vida normal, donde podía ser ella misma y disfrutar de todas las cosas que no podía disfrutar en "su mundo". Él cocinaba, siempre, o de lo contrario comerían tostadas quemadas, huevos quemados, café quemado, en fin, ella no cocinaba. Se divertía observándolo en la cocina, siempre cocinaba sin playera, y siempre le entregaba los más belicosos platillos que hubiera probado.

Todo en él parecía mágico y le encantaba. Una fantasía de aquello de lo que tendría que haber sido su vida si su padre no hubiera muerto.

No le gustaba recordar, porque recordar la ponía triste pero cada día que pasaba el recuerdo de Sirius se hacía más fuerte. Nada lograba distraerla y sabía que eso solo empeoraba las cosas.

Observó la correspondencia sobre la mesa, sus boletas de calificaciones estaban dentro de los sobres sellados y membretados, no había forma de falsificarlos y esta vez su madre no aceptaría que sus bajas calificaciones fueran a causa de su depresión clínica. Joanna se lo había advertido y Desdémona había tomado la decisión de encerrarse con su novio.

Se sentía como una estúpida al alegar que estaba deprimida porque aparentemente no tenía ningún motivo para estarlo, o eso por lo menos según las ideas de su madre, pero cómo podía explicarle que su depresión era a causa de un joven al que amaba y él había desaparecido de su vida tal y como había llegado: sin previo aviso.

Tampoco es que sus calificaciones fueran las más bajas pero para Joanna cualquier cosa menor a la perfección era inaceptable.

Y Desdémona había encontrado la perfección, la cual tenía nombre y apellido: Sirius Black.

Ella nunca tuvo amigos. Era difícil tenerlos cuando la chica a tu izquierda en la barra de calentamiento en el ballet quería tu lugar o cuando tú estabas empeñada en quitárselo a la que calentaba a tu derecha, porque en el ballet lo único que importaba era la perfección, poco importaban las amistades que tenías; otra competencia, igual de férrea, se libraba en el mundo de las matemáticas y la física, todo mundo era sigiloso con sus trabajos, no había tiempo de convivir cuando tú podías ser el próximo genio.

_Las tardes del sábado, ella se sentaba en la pequeña sala a hacer sus tareas de la universidad, Sirius a veces le ayudaba, él era muy inteligente pues lo comprendía todo a la primera pero no estaba interesado en seguir sus pasos. Las mañanas de los domingos, ella le daba funciones privadas con sus mejores pasos de ballet, interpretando las mejores obras con los mejores solos. Sirius era el mejor público que hubiera tenido jamás y ansiaba que la observará en el escenario._

_A Sirius eso parecía agradarle, el que no tuviera amigos, porque de esa forma no había nadie que se interpusiera entre ellos, excepto quizás, el novio, pero él nunca lo tomaba en cuenta y cuando ella estaba con él, tampoco lo hacía._

_Pero Sirius si tenía amigos y una vida real fuera del pequeño departamento, una vida de la que ella apenas si tenía conocimiento. El único elemento decorativo del lugar era una fotografía de cuatro jóvenes: Sirius, por supuesto, y sus tres mejores amigos (los únicos, por lo que tenía entendido): James, el joven de cabellos alborotados y gafas; Remus, de ojos soñadores y sonrisa tímida y Peter, el rechoncho y sonriente niño que parecía estar fuera de lugar. Cuando hablaba de ellos, Sirius ponía la mejor de las sonrisas en su rostro y hablaba durante horas y horas y ella se sentía parte de su vida, una que sabía nunca viviría. _

_Le hablaba de sus aventuras en el colegio, las bromas que solían gastar a un tal "Quejicus" (estuvo riendo durante horas con la sola mención del apodo), de los profesores y sus manías, las cuales siempre desafiaban, de lo feliz que era con ellos… él enredaba sus piernas con las de ella y jugueteaba con los mechones de su cabello, pero después de sus narraciones llenas de emociones, invariablemente llegaban al punto en el que él se aclaraba la garganta, como si de pronto se encontrara incomodo hablando de esas cosas y cambiaba de tema._

_Eso siempre sucedía cuando llegaban al tema del embarazo de Lily, la esposa de James, de su distanciamiento con ellos, con Remus y con Peter, por motivos que nunca aclaraba pero que ella sabía eran mucho más complicados que simples discusiones._

_A ella le gustaba imaginar que ellos también podían ser sus amigos, que ella solucionaría las cosas y Sirius no volvería a entristecerse por no tener cerca a sus amigos._

Pero también tenían sus momentos de diversión, gracias a él había cometido más locuras de las que se había imaginado que cometería en toda su vida. Descubrió un lado salvaje en ella que creía que no poseía, se había olvidado de los conciertos en esos submundos donde lo había cometido.

Ya tenía toda la rebeldía, locura, salvajismo y diversión que quería en la cama del pequeño y desordenado departamento de Sirius.

Soltó una carcajada de solo recordarlo, una mala imitación de la carcajada perruna que tanto quería, de recordar la mayor locura que había cometido y había sido en nombre del hombre que la hizo sentir viva.

_Estaba nerviosa, no sabía si lo que había hecho sería de su agrado. En su momento le había parecido la idea más genial que hubiera tenido pero ahora, que esperaba que él terminara de hacerla esperar, ya no lo encontraba del todo genial, ni siquiera inteligente._

_Entró a la habitación y comenzó una plática que ella no terminó de entender, se moría de nervios, quería terminarlo de una vez. Si se iba a reír de su ridícula ocurrencia mejor que lo hiciera cuanto antes._

_Ella siempre esperaba que él diera el primer paso, después de todo era una dama y las damas no se ofrecen a un caballero, pero se olvidó de todo eso y se lanzó a sus brazos y lo besó apasionadamente._

_Él se dejó hacer, le gustaba cuando ella tomaba la iniciativa, cosa que no sucedía muy a menudo y lo disfrutaba. La tumbó en la cama, comenzando a desnudarla, ella podía iniciar pero una vez encendidos los motores, él era el que llevaba las riendas._

_Le gustaba disfrutarla lentamente, volverla loca a base de besos lánguidos y pesados, le gustaba disfrutar de los temblores que la recorrían cada vez que la tocaba, que se arqueara de placer, le gustaba tomar la inocencia que poseía y transformarla en dulce perversión, lo que más le gustaba era sorprenderla._

_Pero en esa ocasión él fue el sorprendido. Un pequeño tatuaje, en la parte izquierda de la cadera de la joven lo dejó congelado. Parecía un lunar algo crecido pero de una forma muy curiosa: era la marca de una pata de perro, con vetas color café claro y oscuro, revueltas, formando un bonito remolino._

_Destacaba especialmente sobre la piel de porcelana de la joven, creando un marco perfecto para su perfecto abdomen._

-¿Te gusta? – preguntó.

_Ahora sí que se sentía como la mayor de las tontas, seguro que pensaría que ella no era más que una ilusa, una niña tonta que había confundido sexo con amor, o algo remotamente parecido a una amistad._

_Soltó una de sus mejores carcajadas perrunas y besó, lamió, el pequeño tatuaje de forma lenta. Esa acción hizo que una electricidad especial recorriera todo su cuerpo, un disfrute que la hizo enloquecer; Sirius sabía cómo provocarla y darle placer con sencillas pero espectaculares maniobras._

-Me encanta.

_Y la recorrió completa, haciéndola más feliz de lo que había sido en toda su vida._

_A partir de esa noche, Sirius durmió con su mano sobre el tatuaje de la joven, no pasó ni una sola noche sin que lo hiciera._

Edmund encendió la radio y las notas de la canción le arrancaron un suspiro pesado y doloroso. Edmund era un buen chico, en todo caso, él había obtenido todos sus malos comportamientos (drogarse, tomar cerveza, ir a antros de mala muerte y escuchar bandas de heavy metal, faltar a clases por resacas, bajar sus perfectas a calificaciones y un largo listado de etcéteras) de ella.

Lo conoció en el campus de la universidad y le gustó desde el primer momento: era inteligente, guapo, divertido, cariñoso, sonriente y afectuoso; tenía una sonrisa perpetua en el rostro, situación que hacía resaltar aún más sus ojos verdes. Estaba dispuesto a ayudar a todo mundo en todo momento, su carácter compresivo y paciente conseguía que todos desearan estar a su lado y ser sus amigos.

Él había sido la primer persona que había sido cariñoso con ella, él único que se preocupaba y la prefería ante todos, él que le ayudaba a tranquilizarse cuando su madre la hacía sentir abrumada e incompetente. Edmund era una buena persona y ella lo había corrompido sólo para sentirse un poco mejor consigo misma.

No lo amaba. En eso tenía que ser completamente honesta. Lo quería más de lo que nunca había querido a nadie pero solamente había amado a una persona: Sirius Black.

Él la había lastimado, tanto como ella había lastimado a Edmund (aunque eso él no lo sabía). ¿Por qué demonios amaba a Sirius? Después de todo la había dejado, le había roto el corazón y había acabado con sus ilusiones. Tal vez lo merecía, no, definitivamente lo merecía. Ella había engañado y traicionado a Edmund, le había mentido descaradamente y continuaría haciéndolo porque por mucho que lo intentará, no podía sacar a Sirius de su corazón y su mente.

Simplemente no podía olvidarlo, quería hacerlo, más que nada en el mundo pero no podía. Quería querer a Edmund, amarlo con la misma intensidad con la que amaba a Sirius, quería, pero no podía.

Sirius le había mentido y la había herido.

Y ella había sido igual de egoísta como él, jugando con los sentimientos de Edmund, satisfaciendo sus necesidades. Pero no podía ser tan mala como él, por lo menos ella si quería a Edmund y nunca lo abandonaría.

_Se despertó con Bohemian Rhapsody estallándole en los oídos. La música se filtraba por la ventana y se amplificaba en sus oídos, Sirius no estaba a su lado pero a esas alturas de su "relación" ya lo encontraba normal, seguro estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno._

_Él prefería a los Rolling Stone por lo que seguro pronto pondría uno de sus discos para acallar el sonido que se filtraba por la ventana. Pero a ella esa canción le parecía la perfecta descripción del joven de ojos grises: con sus inesperados cambios, su adorable locura, sus altos y sus bajos, la rebeldía escurriendo por todos lados, una melancolía disfrazada de desafío y una perfección que siempre lograba hacerla sonreír._

_Escuchó sonidos en la sala, una conversación; eso nunca había sucedido anteriormente, tanto así que creyó que lo estaba imaginando. Se levantó y se puso encima lo primero que encontró._

-Esto no es un juego, Sirius, Lily quiere verte y tú tienes que estar ahí. Nos marchamos en media hora.

_El joven de lentes redondos y cabello despeinado miraba a Sirius con enojo pero luego soltó una carcajada y pasándose los dedos por la cabeza, se despeinó aún más. Su sonrisa era ligera y contagiosa, su mirada era infantil, divertida, traviesa y su postura era relajada, confiada._

-Lo siento pero tenía que decirlo así o de lo contrario Lily me mataría llegando a casa – volvió a sonreír y sus ojos no hacían más que mostrar amor – Pero es en serio, Sirius, tienes que dejar de andarte por las ramas, esto no es un juego, estamos en guerra.

_Su semblante se volvió sombrío y una sombra mancilló la felicidad que había en sus ojos. Sirius cuadró sus hombros ante la última mención del joven, su postura era una clara señal de estar en defensa pero un poco depresiva y oscura. Se cruzó de brazos y observó malhumorado a su amigo._

-Ahora no puedo, estoy ocupado – le respondió después de respirar un par de veces.

_James iba a replicar pero fue en ese momento cuando su miraba se cruzó con la de una joven que los observaba sin comprender mucho de lo que hablaban, volvió a sonreír, incomodo por su presencia, e hizo una señal para que Sirius también lo notara._

_Esa fue la primer y última mirada de odio que Sirius le dedicó en toda su vida a su mejor amigo pero después sonrió con una naturalidad antinatural y presentó a la joven pero James se le adelantó._

-¿Así qué para que le prestes a alguien tu playera favorita de los Rolling Stone tienes que tener piernas largas y torneadas de bailarina y cara de ángel? – preguntó bromista – Porque a mí nunca me la has querido prestar.

-Eso es porque estas gordo y la arruinarías, ella es simplemente perfecta – Sirius soltó una de sus carcajadas de perro.

_De repente se sintió incomoda y quiso regresar a la comodidad de la cama porque era una cobarde y su madre se sentiría mortalmente ofendida de saber que su hija se había presentado de esa forma ante alguien que no conocía (eso claro, sin contar el hecho de que se había acostado con un total desconocido, tenían romance y estaba engañando a su novio con él)._

_Tenía el cabello hecho un desastre, no llevaba zapatos, no se había cepillado los dientes, no había tenido tiempo de ponerse su máscara de perfecta perfección, estaba medio desnuda y sólo llevaba encima una playera negra con unos enormes labios rojos y una lengua saliendo de ellos. Había cometido todos los pecados que su madre le había prohibido en un solo paso._

-Y nosotros creyendo que por fin Sirius había perdido la razón y resulta que en verdad existe la chica de la que tanto nos ha estado hablando los últimos meses – soltó otra carcajada - ¿Tu nombre es en verdad Desdémona White?

-¿Su nombre es en verdad Sirius Black?

_Los dos soltaron una carcajada y ella se sintió relajada. _

_James era exactamente como lo había descrito Sirius: bromista, confiado, relajado, lleno de una felicidad infantil que contagiaba, incluso a aquellos que no habían tenido una infancia, mucho menos una feliz; un carácter vibrante, atrayente, seguro de sí mismo, tan agradable que te hacía entrar en confianza de inmediato. Todo en él hacía pensar que no sólo había sido amado, sino adorado; esa clase de adoración que te lleva a estar por encima de aquellos que no tuvieron la misma suerte que tú._

-Nadie me va a creer que conocí a la famosa Desdémona White – soltó mientras se acercaba a estrechar su mano – Sirius, tienes que dejar de ocultarla en tu departamento. Lily va a querer conocerla, tienes que llevarla a alguna de nuestras comidas, todos se van a emocionar cuando se los diga y se que se van a poner celosos – la observó sonriente y después se retiró para poder verla mejor – Todos los domingos nos reunimos por la tarde y comemos juntos, Lily cocina de maravilla, siempre prepara los mejores guisos que te puedas imaginar y hablamos…

_James continuó hablando de lo mucho que amaba a su esposa (quien estaba a punto de dar a luz a su primer hijo, de los raros antojos que aún tenía: jugo de calabaza con chile, pescado con fresas, malteadas de chocolate y mantequilla de cacahuate y una larga lista de etcéteras), de cómo extrañaba Remus pero sabía que él tenía que hacer sus cosas, de Peter y su distanciamiento. De todas las cosas que le enseñaría a Harry cuando naciera y de lo feliz que estaba de poder continuar teniendo a Sirius a su lado para cuando Harry naciera._

_Habló de las comidas de los domingos, las que nunca se detenían, de lo que hacían en ellas, de todas las bromas que recordaban, de los buenos momentos; de toda esa vida que Sirius se había negado a compartir con ella._

_Se sintió estúpida, burlada, tonta y quiso llorar. Era lo menos que se merecía por ser tan cruel con Edmund y estúpida, por creer que Sirius algún día llegaría a amarla, por creer que era posible para ellos tener alguna clase de futuro._

_Y ahí estaba ella, semidesnuda en la sala de un hombre que sólo había estado jugando con ella, vestida con una playera de los Rolling Stone y aguantando estoicamente todas las puñaladas que le estaban dando, asumiendo lo que era: unas cuantas noches de diversión para un niño rico, guapo, rebelde y cruel que la usaba como anécdota que luego iba a contar a sus amigos, divertirlos con las tonterías que hacía una joven, idiotamente enamorada, por él._

_Gracias a James había obtenido su respuesta, una que ahora se arrepentía de tener. Por eso nunca podía quedarse con él las tardes del domingo, por eso siempre la llevaba a casa después del desayuno, por eso siempre se despedían al medio día; por eso siempre le daba excusas débiles, mentiras escuetas que ella había aceptado como verdades irrefutables. La dejaba porque tenía que irse con ellos, a los que en verdad quería, con los que nunca jugaría._

-Debería acompañarnos hoy, para que conozca al resto de la familia – terminó con una enorme sonrisa.

-No – soltó Sirius antes de siquiera pensarlo.

_Justo la estocada que necesitaba, ahora lo tenía completamente claro. No necesitaba más explicaciones que esa última palabra por parte de Sirius, después de todo ella le había dado el poder de hacer con ella lo que quisiera, se había puesto en sus manos como si de una muñeca de trapo se tratara. Ella lo había nombrado juez, jurado y verdugo._

Tal vez en otra ocasión – dijo lo más claro que pudo, el nudo en su garganta le complicaba el hablar y tener que mantener a raya las lagrimas no lo hacía más fácil – Tengo un montón de pendientes.

_Le dedicó la mejor sonrisa sincera falsa que tenía, esa misma que le había visto esbozar a su madre en infinidad de ocasiones, y dándose media vuelta regresó al cuarto para vestirse y marcharse de ahí tan rápido como le fuera posible._

_Se limpió con furia las lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas. Ella ya lo tenía asumido, lo había asumido desde el momento en el que Sirius regreso a su vida después de que no supiera nada de él durante un mes, por eso no entendía porque James se había empeñado en restregárselo por la cara._

_Ella ya lo sabía pero había sido lo suficientemente estúpida como para engañarse a sí misma y pensar que ella y Sirius algún día irían juntos en una misma oración, que llevarían su relación fuera de ese pequeño departamento y se la mostrarían al resto del mundo. Así de estúpida había sido._

_Ella sabía que nunca serían novios, que nunca tendrían una relación, que nunca le presentaría a sus padres, mucho menos a sus amigos; ella sabía que solo sería una anécdota que contar en las noches de juerga, la ballerina consentida que quería vivir una vida que no le correspondía, una felicidad que nunca fue suya; una más de todas sus conquistas, la joven que escondería en lo más profundo de su memoria cuando la mujer de su vida tocara a sus puertas, el oscuro secreto que no volvería a mencionar una vez casado._

_Ella sabía que siempre sería la otra. Y con el paso del tiempo sería nada._

-Quince minutos, Sirius.

_Alcanzó a escuchar antes de que Sirius cerrara la puerta del cuarto tras de sí. Fue una orden, de esas que se tienen que cumplir y que ella bien sabía Sirius cumpliría porque sabía lo suficiente de él y su relación con sus amigos para saber que lo haría._

_Le dio la espalda, no quería que la viera llorar, no quería que viera el sufrimiento que le había causado._

_Recogió sus cosas en silencio y se dirigió a la salida, no había necesidad de despedidas, ella conocía su papel en esa historia y lo representaría tal cual, sin hacer escenas o dramas, se marcharía en silencio y no volvería._

_Sirius se interpuso en su camino y poniendo su mano en su mentón la obligó a mirarlo. No quería hacerlo, no quería perderse en sus ojos grises y creer las mentiras que había en ellos pero ya había demostrado con anterioridad que era una estúpida, ¿por qué las cosas iban a cambiar ahora?_

_La besó y ella dejo que la besara, si esa era su despedida, que mejor forma que esa._

-Soy un estúpido – dijo por lo bajo – Lo que quise decir es… hay cosas mías que… no quise decir…

_Pero ella no lo dejo terminar, no podía, no quería escuchar. A ella le bastaba con lo que tenía, nunca le había pedido nada y no iba a empezar a hacerlo ahora. Lo besó, la despedida estaba dada._

-Tengo que irme – bajó la mirada, no podía más – Adiós, Sirius.

_Sirius simplemente se quedó ahí. No la siguió, no la llamó a gritos desde las escaleras o corrió detrás de ella para alcanzarla antes de que saliera del edificio, tampoco se montó a su motocicleta para ir en su búsqueda._

_¿Esperaba qué lo hiciera? No, no lo esperaba, creía que lo haría pero no lo hizo._

_¿Acaso no estaba haciendo ella lo mismo con Edmund? No, ella no hacía lo mismo, ella si lo quería, le importaba, nunca lo lastimaría._

Hipócrita. Ella era una hipócrita.

Si quisiera a Edmund nunca lo hubiera engañado de esa forma y por todo el tiempo que lo hizo. Escuchó que la llamaba desde la habitación pero ella no tenía las fuerzas necesarias para estar a su lado, no después de recordar todo lo que estaba recordando.

Edmund merecía a alguien mejor que ella, alguien que lo amara con intensidad, que nunca lo traicionara de la misma forma en que lo había hecho ella.

Pero también era cobarde. No podía dejarlo y romperle el corazón de la misma forma en que Sirius Black se lo había roto a ella.

_Sirius tardó en regresar tres meses, no se deprimió, ¿qué sentido tenía hacerlo? Ella había entendido, después de su último encuentro que no era necesaria, indispensable, era, en todo caso, lo contrario a eso._

-Eres increíblemente difícil de localizar – su sonrisa era radiante y nunca lo había visto tan increíblemente guapo como en ese momento.

_Lo había abandonado todo, sus visitas al parque para ver a las personas que sí tenían una vida, una vida feliz; su heladería favorita, la pastelería, la tienda de mascotas, el café. Ya no disfrutaba nada; había regresado a su vida mecanizada, esa donde sólo hacía lo que su madre le decía._

_Se quedó observándolo como una tonta. Estaban en medio del campus donde estudiaba, él lo sabía porque ella se lo había dicho pero nunca se habían encontrado ahí, sobre todo porque alguien podría verlos y ahora le sorprendía que estuviera ahí._

-Te busqué en nuestros lugares pero no estabas ahí

"_Nuestros lugares". Esas palabras resonaron dulcemente en sus oídos, ella sabía a lo que se refería y estaba comenzando a creer._

_Se bajó de la motocicleta al ver que ella no reaccionaba y la abrazó apenas la tuvo a su alcance, ella se estremeció bajo su contacto y se derrumbó en sus brazos. Ansiando nunca más separarse de él_

-Eres como una muñeca rota…

_Apretó el abrazo alrededor del cuerpo de la joven, como si deseara unirla a base de la fuerza de su abrazo._

Las palabras de Sirius la golpearon con verdadera fuerza. En ese momento no habían sido para ella más que una frase romántica dicha de un Romeo a su Julieta.

Pero ella no era ninguna Julieta y Sirius no era ningún Romeo por mucho que ella se empeñara en creerlo. No era más que una muñeca rota, misma que él se había encargado de destrozar aún más.

Ella se había entregado por completo: cuerpo, alma y corazón; sin límites, sin medias tintas, sin poner ninguna clase de medida de protección para evitar salir lastimada. Nunca pensó que Sirius le rompería el corazón ¿y por qué tenía que pensarlo si el parecía perfectamente incapaz de hacerlo?

Pero no podía culparlo sólo a él. Ella ya era una muñeca rota aún antes de conocerlo, sólo que no se había dado cuenta, él solamente le abrió los ojos.

_Se había metido en problemas, el trabajo lo tenía sometido, no había tenido tiempo ni siquiera de pensar en nada que no fuera solucionar el problema en el que estaba, había tenido que viajar para resolverlo, tenía que ayudar a sus amigos, ellos eran su única familia y no podía perderlos._

_Lily había dado a luz y de ahí en adelante las cosas se habían complicado, él tenía que ayudarlos, cuidar al pequeño Harry y evitar que algo malo le pasara._

_Sirius le había dicho todo eso, de una forma que reflejaba terror e impotencia en cada una de sus palabras; estaba aterrado, él creía que algo malo, terrible, les pasaría a sus amigos y al pequeño bebé. _

_¿Quién querría hacerle daño a una familia? ¿A un bebé prácticamente recién nacido? Ella no lo comprendía pero por el sufrimiento de Sirius sabía que era verdad y ella también sintió miedo por ellos._

_Aunque también estaba esa pequeña voz en la parte trasera de su cabeza que le decía constantemente que no eran más que excusas. Pero cuando estaba con Sirius esa voz se hacía cada vez más diminuta, hasta desaparecer por completo. No podía, aunque quisiera, desconfiar de él._

_Las cosas parecían ir de mal en peor en la vida de sus amigos porque con el paso de tiempo Sirius se mostraba más y más inquieto, preocupado, inclusive paranoico. Intentaba disimularlo cuando estaba con ella, mostrarse tal cual lo había conocido pero ella siempre lograba notar las pequeñas diferencias._

_El sol le daba directamente en el rostro, despertándola; eran poco más de las 9 de la mañana. Sirius aún no despertaba y ella se dedicó a memorizar los rasgos de su rostro, la tranquilidad que había en ellos y que nunca parecía estar presente cuando estaba despierto. Le gustaba ese Sirius porque sabía que nunca la iba a dejar, era el que siempre permanecería a su lado._

_Cuando se dio cuenta, unos ojos grises la estaba observando a ella también, le sonreía, una sonrisa que nada tenía que ver con las que le había visto antes, una sonrisa sincera, una sonrisa sólo para ella._

_Después de eso, todo empeoró con increíble rapidez después del primer cumpleaños del niño._

En cualquier caso, tendría que haberlo sabido. Los sueños, por más maravillosos que sean, siempre terminan.

Y su maravilloso sueño se había ido trasformando en una constante desazón. No a causa de Sirius, con él todo era maravilloso, sino por su vida fuera del departamento, esa a la que nunca tendría acceso.

_Estaba nerviosa y daba vueltas por la sala del pequeño departamento. Como nunca antes le había parecido increíblemente claustrofóbico el estar ahí. Sirius había salido apresurado después de lo que a ella le parecieron ruidos extraños en la chimenea; le aseguró que regresaría enseguida pero ya habían pasado cinco horas._

_Eso no era lo que ella esperaba hacer ese sábado por la tarde pero tampoco podía pedirle a Sirius que dejara su vida sólo por estar con ella; que ella lo hiciera no significaba que él también tuviera que hacerlo._

_Lo había notado inquieto desde su encuentro el día anterior pero como él no había mencionado nada, ella tampoco lo había hecho. Lo único que había salido de los labios de Sirius habían sido unos comentarios incomprensibles: Lily, James y Harry estaban en peligro, un loco que iba tras ellos y la imperiosa necesidad de protegerlos encerrándolos dentro de la cabeza de Peter, él sí que guardaría el secreto y nunca pensarían que él era el guardián, en todo caso irán tras Sirius y de él no podrían obtener nada._

_Ella no había comprendido nada pero Sirius pareció increíblemente feliz cuando ella le dio la razón, diciendo que era un buen plan. No sabía por qué le había mentido, haciéndole creer que había entendido pero Sirius no esperaba que ella lo comprendiera cuando él mismo ya lo había decidido._

_Regresó y se veía increíblemente complacido consigo mismo. Sonreía y tarareaba una canción que no supo identificar. Parecía como si le hubieran quitado el peso del mundo de los hombros y había recuperado su carismática rebeldía, la misma que la había enamorado hacía ya casi dos años._

_La tomo de la cintura y bailaron al ritmo de la canción que tarareaba. La felicidad que había en él era contagiosa, haciéndola sentir renovada._

-Lily, James y Harry ya están completamente seguros – le dijo después de quince minutos de silencio – Y yo te tengo a ti ¿qué más puedo pedir?

_Su corazón latió con fuerza en su garganta, la suerte por fin le sonreía y había decidido hacer sus sueños realidad. Sirius en verdad la amaba._

_Sirius se veía tan feliz y contento y la había hecho tan feliz que no se pudo resistir. Había llegado a la conclusión de que si él la amaba, todo lo demás era insignificante y por tanto, los dos estarían juntos por siempre._

_Cuando por fin se separaron, se dirigió al cuarto donde había dejado su mochila, el corazón le latía con fuerza en el pecho y nunca se había sentido tan viva como en ese momento pero la indecisión la atacó con fuerza cuando tomo entre sus manos el sobre que tenía especialmente para él._

_Sirius estaba recostado en el sillón de la sala, parecía que el cansancio lo había derrotado por fin pero al sentir la presencia de Desdémona abrió los ojos y sonrió, la sonrisa que era sólo para ella; toda la inseguridad experimentada hasta ese momento desapareció al ver la sonrisa en el rostro de el hombre que amaba._

_Se recostó a su lado y jugueteó un rato con el sobre hasta que en el rostro de Sirius apareció la sombra de la duda y le sonrió con ganas para que le rebelara lo que había en el sobre._

_Ella ya se sentía en las nubes así que no necesito más que esa sonrisa para rendirse._

-Esto se sale de nuestra rutina pero me gustaría verte ahí – le dijo mientras le entregaba el sobre.

_Sirius lo abrió en cuanto lo tuvo en sus manos. Dentro del sobre estaba el programa de la obra de ballet "El lago de los cisnes" y una entrada para la misma. Sirius lo observó con cuidado, la entrada era de un palco y por la extraña costumbre de su madre de conocer todo sobre el teatro, supo que se trataba del mejor palco del lugar, resguardado de las miradas inoportunas y con la mejor vista y acústica._

_El programa era otro asunto, estaba elaborado con sumo cuidado y delicadeza, elegante y de hechura clásica pero lo que llamo poderosamente la atención del joven fue el nombre de la ballerina principal. Su primer protagónico y en la humilde opinión de Sirius el mejor protagónico que se podía tener._

-¿Irás? – preguntó ilusionada.

-No me lo perdería por nada.

_Desdémona sonrió encantada. Había luchado durante dos años para lograr ser la bailarina principal de la Academia y por fin lo había logrado y no sólo eso, también había obtenido el único papel que siempre la había hecho soñar: Odette._

_La obra estrenaría el sábado 31 de octubre de 1981. Todos creyeron que era la fecha perfecta por todo el tema mágico que encerraba la obra._

Gruesas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas, un dolor le hacía arder con furia la garganta y una punzada la obligaba a doblarse por la mitad.

Ella siempre había considerado como la mayor de las estupideces lo que las novelas románticas decían sobre el dolor físico que producía un corazón roto; todo lo que sabía sobre física y lógica lo desmentía pero ahora que lo vivía en carne propia no podía más que darle la razón a la fantasía.

Arrojó con furia el paquete de cigarrillos, la marca favorita de Sirius, y se dobló sobre sí misma en un intento desesperado de acallar el dolor, las lágrimas y las sacudidas que la recorrían.

La única culpable era ella, se merecía todo el sufrimiento por el que estaba pasando y definitivamente no merecía tener a Edmund a su lado, diciéndole que la amaba, que quería pasar el resto de su vida a su lado.

En los últimos días se había planteado una y mil veces la idea de decirle toda la verdad a Edmund, terminar de arruinar su vida dejando salir de ella al único hombre que la había amado, que la había puesto delante de todos pero no podía, no tenía el valor de mirar a la cara a Edmund y decirle que lo había traicionado, que lo había engañado con un hombre que lo único que había hecho con ella era usarla y burlarse de sus sentimientos.

Lo merecía, se lo repetía una y mil veces, ella solita se había condenado, ella había labrado su suerte y ahora lo estaba pagando.

_Desdémona no tuvo mejor noche que esa. La gente aplaudía de pie extasiada por la actuación de la joven, quien les había transmitido los más maravillosos sentimientos con su danza, con la elegancia de sus movimientos, por la ternura de su actuación, misma que les robó el corazón y los hizo sufrir por su triste historia de amor._

_Pero a la joven solo le importaba una reacción y era la del muchacho que estaba sentado en el mejor palco del teatro. No lo había visto pero no lo necesitaba porque ella sabía que estaba ahí, oculto detrás de la espesa capa de humo de cigarrillo, una sonrisa se había dibujado en su rostro cuando lo había visto. Había sentido su mirada siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos y casi podía jurar que había sido él el primero en ponerse en pie para aplaudirle._

_Nunca había sido tan feliz como en ese momento._

_Por eso se sorprendió que al entrar a su camerino, un mozo del teatro la estuviera esperando con un paquete en sus manos. Su respiración se volvió superficial y rápida, un mal presentimiento le recorrió el cuerpo entero dejándola incapacitada durante unos segundos. El mozo se retiró un segundo después de ver la reacción de la joven, dejando el paquete en sus rígidas manos._

_Una simple rosa blanca descansaba sobre el paquete pero al tomarla notó que había un sobre con su nombre escrito en él. Su corazón latió con tanta fuerza que le hacía daño; lo abrió con dedos temblorosos y aunque sólo contenía dos líneas fue suficiente para que todo su mundo se viniera abajo:_

Cometí un error. Adiós Desdémona.

Sirius.

_Ella había sido un error. Todo el amor que le había dado, todo su ser , su vida entera, su alma y su corazón habían sido para él pero él había decidido que ella no valía la pena, que no era más que otra más en su lista._

_No, ni siquiera alcanzaba la categoría de "otra", ella era sólo un error. De esos que se barren debajo de la alfombra y se olvidan, de los que no vuelves a hablar porque no merecen ni siquiera la mención._

_Ella era una mancha, una vulgar equivocación que se olvida y que sería una vergüenza recordarla siquiera._

_La respiración se le cortó de golpe y ella se vino abajo. No podía respirar y el desesperado llanto del que era presa le dificultaba aún más la situación; no supo en qué momento comenzó a gritar pero sí cuando le paquete cayó al suelo abriéndose, dejando al descubierto una playera negra con unos labios enormes y una lengua saliendo de ellos._

_Se paró de golpe y la acción le provocó un profundo dolor en el vientre. Sirius ni siquiera quería tener la playera cerca, estaba tan corrompida por ella que había dejado de considerarla su favorita._

_Desdémona se negó a salir de su camerino para ir a saludar a los invitados importantes, su madre se encargó de contentarlos diciendo que sólo los grandes son así de volubles que es imposible controlarlos o predecir su humor, que tal vez Desdémona no había quedado conforme con su actuación y por eso su reacción._

_Joanna ingresó al camerino luciendo una sonrisa de disculpa, tan sincera y triste que parecía verdadera. Desdémona apenas si tuvo tiempo de ocultar los "regalos" de Sirius e intentar controlarse un poco. Su madre la observó con furia mal disimulada y la obligó a ponerse de pie; le limpió la cara, le ayudó a cambiarse y maquillarla, tenían que asistir a la fiesta y Joanna no iba a permitir que su hija lo arruinara todo por su voluble estado mental._

-Contrólate, niña.

_Le dijo con furia y la obligó a reprimir sus emociones para ser la perfecta señorita que ella había educado, no había tiempo para tonterías como los sentimientos._

Desde ese día ya había pasado más de un año y desde entonces no había vuelto a saber nada de Sirius; toda su esperanza, sueños e ilusiones estaban muertos, ya no esperaba su regreso y por fin había comprendido que no podía seguir basando su vida en una ilusión, por muy maravillosa que esta hubiera sido.

Nunca nadie, en toda su vida, la había lastimado de la misma forma que lo había hecho Sirius. Le rompió el corazón y no le importó en lo más mínimo, la hizo sentir que no valía nada y que sólo servía para un rato de diversión.

¿Pero por qué no podía dejarlo de amar? ¿Por qué una parte de ella, que cada día ganaba más terreno, le decía que todo era un malentendido y que en cualquier momento se solucionaría?

Quería dejar atrás esas ilusiones, olvidarse por completo de Sirius pero no podía y sabía a la perfección que nunca lo haría.

Edmund se rindió por fin de llamarla desde la habitación y fue a buscarla. La encontró sentada en el suelo y con la mirada perdida, tenía los ojos llorosos, su postura era la viva imagen del dolor y la derrota. Observó la correspondencia sobre la mesa, él conocía el resultado de sus calificaciones y creyendo que esa era la causa del sufrimiento de su novia, se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

Desdémona reaccionó al contacto de Edmund, su abrazó era tan dulce y reconfortante que la hizo sentir bien pero también culpable. Edmund era la persona más maravillosa que había conocido, dulce, cariñoso y la amaba por sobre todas las cosas; a su lado, ella se sentía feliz, plena.

-A mi lado nadie volverá a hacerte daño – le susurró al oído y después la besó.

Amaba a Sirius pero Edmund la hacía feliz.


End file.
